Steffen Groth
Steffen Groth ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Leben Steffen Groth ist der Sohn des Trompeters Konradin Groth. Er studierte an der Hochschule für Schauspielkunst „Ernst Busch“ Berlin. Groth ist Vegetarier und ernährt seine beiden Kinder ebenfalls fleischlos. Groth unterstützte 2010 die Vegetarismus-Kampagne der Tierrechtsorganisation Peta Deutschland e. V. mit dem Motiv Fleisch zerfrisst die Welt. Er ist verheiratet, Vater von zwei Kindern und lebt in Berlin-Pankow. (Text:Wikipedia ) Karriere Groth begann seine Karriere, noch während seiner Ausbildung, als Theaterschauspieler. 1996 spielte er am bat-Theater in dem Theaterstück Victor oder Die Kinder an der Macht. 1997 trat er am Maxim-Gorki-Theater als Mike in einer Neufassung des Theaterstücks Nach Hause von Maxim Gorki unter der Regie von Lore Stefanek auf. Ein weiteres Theaterengagement hatte er 1999 am Kleist-Theater in Frankfurt (Oder); dort spielte er die Rolle des Edgar Wibeau in einer Bühnenfassung des Romans Die neuen Leiden des jungen W. von Ulrich Plenzdorf. In der Spielzeit 2003/2004 trat er am Hans Otto Theater in Potsdam als Soldat Peider in Max Frischs Schauspiel Andorra auf. 1997 gab Groth sein Fernsehdebüt in der Rolle des Louis in der Fernsehserie Freunde wie wir.2 1997 spielte er unter der Regie von Sigi Rothemund in dem Thriller Zwischen den Feuern der Liebe; seine Partner waren Constanze Engelbrecht und Walter Kreye. Ende der 1990er Jahre spielte er erste größere Film- und Fernsehrollen. Seine erste durchgehende Serienrolle hatte er von 1999 bis 2002 neben Marco Girnth in der ARD-Vorabendserie Die Strandclique. Er verkörperte Rai Bartholdy, Mitte Zwanzig, ein Mitglied der insgesamt fünfköpfigen Strandclique. Groth wurde von da an aufgrund seines guten Aussehens und seiner sportlichen Erscheinung häufig als charmanter Liebhaber und smarter Frauentyp besetzt. 2000 war er in dem zweiteiligen Kostümdrama Sophie – Sissis kleine Schwester in der Rolle des männlichen Liebhabers zu sehen: Er spielte Edgar Hanfstaengl, den Sohn des Hoffotografen und Sophies große Liebe. 2001 verkörperte er mit der Rolle des Marc Heiter erstmals eine Rolle außerhalb seines Rollen-Klischees. In dem Fernsehdrama Bobby spielte er unter der Regie von Vivian Naefe neben Markus Knüfken den schwulen Lebensgefährten des Bruders der Titelfigur Bobby.In der Komödie Problemzone Mann (2002) war er als Schönling und Fitness-Trainer Vic an der Seite von Elena Uhlig und Gudrun Landgrebe zu sehen. 2002 spielte er in der Fernsehkomödie Auch Engel wollen nur das Eine erneut eine Rolle entgegen seinem üblichen Rollen-Klischee; er spielte den übergewichtigen Taxifahrer Artur. 2004 war er in der romantischen Komödie Liebe süß-sauer: Die Verlobte aus Shanghai erneut in der Rolle des „Hetero-Lovers“ zu sehen. Er spielte Tommi, einen Langzeit-Studenten und den Sohn des Architekturbüro-Inhabers, der die chinesische Revisorin Dingding bei irem Kontrollbesuch mit seinem Charme von ihrer Mission ablenken soll. Mehrfach war er in den ZDF-Sonntagsfilmen als Liebhaber zu sehen, so in Inga Lindström – Mittsommerliebe (2005; als Harald Blomquist; Bruder der weiblichen Hauptrolle), Vier Tage Toskana (2007; als Stefan, Jugendliebe der weiblichen Hauptrolle Valerie Dorn) und Rosamunde Pilcher-Verlobt, verwirrt, verwirrt! (2011; als Jamie Palmer, Ex-Freund der weiblichen Hauptrolle Julia Adams). 2013 war er erneut in einem ZDF-Sonntagsfilm zu sehen; in dem Fernsehfilm Ein Sommer in Amalfi spielte er an der Seite von Ann-Kathrin Kramer die Rolle des schwulen Reisejournalisten und Autors Kai. Weiters hatte Groth durchgehende Serienhauptrollen. Von Dezember 2009 bis 2011 spielte er den Zivilfahnder und Polizeiermittler Hauke Jessen in der ARD-Fernsehserie Großstadtrevier. Besondere Bekanntheit erreichte Groth mit der Rolle des Hochstaplers Frank Muffke alias Alexis van Buren in der Comedy-Serie Doctor’s Diary (2009–2011). Groth übernahm regelmäßig auch Episodenrollen und Gastrollen in weiteren Fernsehserien: SOKO 5113 (2003), SOKO Leipzig (2004), Im Namen des Gesetzes, SOKO Kitzbühel, Die Rosenheim-Cops (alle 2005), SOKO Wismar (2007), SOKO Köln (2011) und Notruf Hafenkante (2011). Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Fernsehschauspieler wirkte Groth auch in mehreren Kinofilmen mit: unter anderem in Alles auf Zucker! (als „jüdischer“ Sohn Thomas Zucker), Ein Freund von mir (2006; als eifersüchtiger Ex-Freund Frank), FC Venus – Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung (2006; als Fußballer Eric Polgar) und in Das Leben ist zu lang (2010). (Text: Wikipedia ) Filmografie Filme und TV *1997: Zwischen den Feuern der Liebe *1998: Das Finale *1999: Dunkle Tage *1999: Die Strandclique *2001: Sophie - Sissis kleine Schwester *2001: Unser Pappa *2002: Bobby *2002: Problemzone Mann *2002: Auch Engel wollen nur das Eine *2003: Motown *2004: Liebe süß-sauer: Die Verlobte aus Shanghai *2004: Unser Pappa - Herzenswünsche *2004: Alles auf Zucker! *2005: Meine Schwester und ich *2005: Crazy Partners *2005: Noch einmal lieben *2006: Sehnsucht nach drüben *2006: FC Venus – Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung *2006: Ein Freund von mir *2007: Kein Geld der Welt *2007: Heimweh nach drüben *2007: Erlkönig *2008: Der Prinz von nebenan *2008: Vier Tage Toskana *2009: Ich steig' Dir aufs Dach, Liebling *2009: Ninja Assassin *2009: Dora Heldt: Urlaub mit Papa *2010: Das Leben ist zu lang *2011: Kissenschlacht *2012: Plötzlich 70! *2012: Unter Umständen verliebt *2012: Verfolgt - Der kleine Zeuge *2012: Der Weihnachtsmuffel *2013: Ein Sommer in Amalfi *2013: Mein Vater, seine Freunde und das ganz schnelle Geld *2013: Einmal Hans mit scharfer Soße Kurzfilme *2006: Der Aufreißer Serien *1997: Freunde wie wir **Montag früh und andere Schrecken *1999: Benzin im Blut **Verwirrung der Gefühle *2000: Anke **Anke, mein Freund steht auf Männer *2000: Die Motorrad-Cops: Hart am Limit **Amok *2003: Tatort **Sonne und Sturm *2003-2008: SOKO 5113 **2003: Der Hammer fällt **2008: Der Nachfolger *2004: SOKO Leipzig **Die Schlangengrube *2005: Im Namen des Gesetzes **Ein fast perfekter Mord *2005: Inga Lindström **Mittsommerliebe *2005: SOKO Kitzbühel **Himmelfahrt *2005: Wilde Engel **Auf die Plätze, fertig... tot *2005: Die Rosenheim-Cops **Eine Leiche on the Rocks *Polizeiruf 110 **Bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet *2007: Zwei Engel für Amor **Liebe und Traumprinzen *Alles außer Sex **Stellungsspiel **Ja, ich will **Vorspiel **Kuss und Schluss *2007: SOKO Wismar **Todesmelodie *2008: Familie **Heimlichkeiten *2008-2010: Die Pfefferkörner (14 Episoden) *In aller Freundschaft **Turbulenzen *2009: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei **Im Aus *2009: Schillerstraße **Das Check-Up *2009: Doktor Martin **In Gedanken bei Dir *2009-2011: Traumschiff **2009: Emirate **2011: Kambodscha *2009–2011: Doctor’s Diary *2009-2011: Großstadtrevier *2010: SOKO Köln **Der Feind an meiner Seite **Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet *S1010: SOKO Stuttgart **Tödliche Falle *2010: Weissensee **Die verlorene Tochter **Operation Juninacht *2011: Notruf Hafenkante **Geld oder Liebe *2011: Rosamunde Pilcher **Verlobt, verliebt, verwirrt *2011: Allein gegen die Zeit **8:00 *2012: Der letzte Bulle **Ein echter Held *2012: Es kommt noch dicker **Der Friseur *2012: Auf Herz und Nieren **Der Mann, den es nie gab *2013: Vikings *seit 2013: Binny und der Geist *Doc Meets Dorf **Wer glaubt denn noch an Märchen **Cityburger vs. Landleben (Quelle:Wikipedia, IMDb ) Auftritte Auszeichnungen *2011 deutscher fernsehpreis für “weissensee“ in der kategorie beste fernsehserie *2009 deutscher comedy-preis für “doctor´s diary“ *2007 special mention actors award | festival filmets barcelona für “der aufreisser“ *2005 deutscher filmpreis für “alles auf zucker“ | regie: dani levy (Quelle:Klostermann Thamm ) Interviews *Serienjunkies: Warum alle Männer auf Gretchen stehen, Dr. Meier trotz allem eine Drecksau ist und wie er den Olympioniken Fabian Hambüchen in die Niederlage sprang *Ok!: 'Ich bin ein Kuschelpapa!' *Focus: „Deutsche haben einen Stock im Hintern!“ *Thomas Lojek der Offizielle Block: Thomas Lojeke und Steffen Groth - Treue, Werte, Rollenbilder *Medienvorsorge: Steffen Groth und die Rolle der Schreibtischkünstler Kontakt Llostermann & Thamm gbr Agentur für Schauspieler Königstr. 32 22767 Hamburg t. 040 - 57 00 96 94 f. 040 - 55 20 49 84 office@klostermann-thamm.de www.klostermann-thamm.de Steuernummer: 41/637/02253 Finanzamt Hamburg-Altona Bewerbungen bitte ausschließlich auf dem Postweg mit frankiertem Rückumschlag. Online-Bewerbungen können leider nicht berücksichtigt werden. Bitte beachten Sie, dass wir die Fanpost an die Schauspieler weiterleiten. Daher entzieht sich die Beantwortung völlig unserem Einfluß. (Quelle:Klostermann Thamm ) Trivia *er ist 185 cm groß *Steffen spricht englisch (fließend | akzentfrei) und französisch (gut) *Sein Führerschein Motorrad a | Auto b (Quelle:Klostermann Thamm ) Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel Drei